


The Executioner

by Predaliena



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predaliena/pseuds/Predaliena
Summary: A poem dedicated to Pyramid Head, the executioner of Silent Hill.





	The Executioner

Silent Hill… Silent Hill…

A town that calls you if you’ve sinned.

And you will come no matter what

You can’t escape your fate.

 

The soul of sinner, just beware!

The Executioner is on his way.

He comes to give what you deserve

And there is no way back.

 

He drags his giant sword with him

That makes a screeching sound within

The Great Knife, as it is called

It will bring death upon your soul.

 

The red metal helmet on his head

Looks dreadful with its pyramid shape.

You cannot ever see his face

And you never will.

 

The robe and gloves

That had been white

Now smeared with something

That is dried blood.

 

He feels pain

Oh yes, he does!

He’ll make you suffer

Thus purify your soul.

 

Pyramid Head

That is his name.

He’s always there

In this special place.

 

He has to punish

That’s his mission.

And when the work is done

He may rest in peace.

 

So if you’re a sinner

You must know:

Red Pyramid is always there

To bring death upon your soul.


End file.
